Canabai Sport Complex
The Canabai Sport Complex is a large complex built by Nerdington. The complex is located in the city of Canabai, just west of Athyras. It was originally planned to be Athyras' sports complex. The name 'Canabai' originated from player Fegelein1906, from a word play of Canada and Dubai, as the place's first structure, an ice rink, was built in a desert. Venues Canabai Stadium Canabai Stadium is a multi-purpose field stadium, originally built and designed by NerdieSanders. It was imported from his single-player world to the server using MCEdit. The stadium has an estimated capacity of 4300 seats. After it was imported, Nerdington announced that it was the largest structure, with a dimension of 146x93, beating Washington's Pyramid's size (to traditionalist Tudor's great chagrin), however after a recalculation, Nerdington announced this claim as false. The stadium has a layout changing system, similar to the first one developed in the Boxing Arena, and a firework chain. The firework chain is currently unavailable, but is planned to be put back on after the renovation and the 1.13 update. On July 1st 2018, Nerdie renovated the stadium by expanding the seat capacity to ~5100 while still maintaining the height before by sinking the stadium, changing the roof structure to a more triangular design, and removed the stained glass in the exterior. Nerdie still preserved the Olympic symbol in front of the North Entrance of the stadium. Football Stadium Canabai Football Stadium is a soccer/football stadium. It was first planned as a new Spleef Arena, but tudor said that the server didn't need a new one, so Nerdington built a football stadium instead. Before the Canabai Stadium was imported, this stadium also served as an athletics and ceremonies venue. Boxing Arena The Boxing Arena was built between the Ice Rink and the Football Stadium. The arena is the first place to have the mechanism that can change the layout of the ring, and then later the system was developed at the aforementioned Canabai Stadium. It was built at the request of CoLDe84. Aquatic Centre The Aquatic Centre is an indoor facility with a 40m swimming pool, as well as a diving pool. It was first built on the spot where the Canabai Stadium is located today, but Nerdington moved it next to the Football Stadium to make way for the enormous stadium. Nerdie thought of the design of the center while he was daydreaming. Newport Circuit The Circuit is a motor race track, located north of Weston and south of Newport. It was started after requests from CoLDe84 in 2015 and until somewhere in summer 2016 it was finished. The circuit is based on the Sochi Autodrom. Indoor Arena The Indoor Arena is an indoor facility with a basketball arena. Nerdington initially built the arena first in his single-player world when UMS was offline because he had so much time. He later imported the arena via WorldEdit. Berdichevsky Arena Berdichevsky Arena is built next to the Football Stadium and the Aquatic Centre. It serves as the venue for indoor volleyball events. Nerdington at first considered to name it as "Canabai Volleyball Arena", but he noticed that other arena and buildings has already used the city name repeatedly, so he instead chose the name of Daniel Berdichevsky, the founder of the World Scholar's Cup. Schwartz Tennis Court Schwartz Tennis Court is the newest build of the complex, built in February 2017. The court size is the same as the one built in Athyras, and is built in a modern style with a higher capacity. Under the largest stand, there are two locker rooms and shower rooms. The name is taken from Nerdington's teacher's name, after being in the same situation as the Berdichevsky Arena. The Tennis Courts got an upgrade to the West and East stands in October 2017. Athletes' Village The Athletes' Village is located behind Canabai Central Station, and is divided into 6 blocks, block A, B, C, D, E and F (it's worth noting that block E and F is located north of the Ice Rink, and is completely separated from the rest). Blocks A, B, D, E and F have 460 beds altogether. Block C only has 72 beds. In total, the Village is compatible with 532 'athletes'. A canteen is located next to block D. Gallery Athletes' Village Updated.png|The Athletes' Village Berdichevsky arena.png|Berdichevsky Arena Boxing Arena.png|Canabai Boxing Arena, with the Football Stadium visible in the background Canabai Aquatic Centre.png|Canabai Aquatic Center Canabai Stadium Updated.png|Canabai Stadium, before renovation Indoor arena.png|Canabai Indoor Arena Medal Plaza.png|Medal Plaza Racetrack.png|Canabai Racetrack Inside football stadium.png|Football Stadium Extra athletes village.png|Block E and F of the Village Inside Canabai Stadium 2.png|Old Canabai Stadium in the Opening Ceremony configuration Inside Canabai Stadium.png|Old Canabai Stadium in the default configuration Inside Indoor Arena.png|Inside the Indoor Arena Inside Berdichevsky Arena.png|Inside the Berdichevsky Arena Fireworks 2.png|Fireworks in the Canabai Stadium Schwartz tennis court.png|Schwartz Tennis Court 2017-02-19 17.36.51.png|Schwartz Tennis Court Category:Work In Progress Category:Canabai